


we'll burn that bridge when we get there

by starssshine



Series: voltron oneshots [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Backgroud Shallura, Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, another klance because i am awful, broganes, but here we are again, give space dad rest, i have two unfinished fics, its a little cute klance, klance, nothing long just fluff, red paladin keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starssshine/pseuds/starssshine
Summary: Keith almost jumps at the chance to come back to Voltron when there is drama with Kuron, the unknowing Shiro-clone. What he doesn't expect is his supposed rival's reaction to his return.





	we'll burn that bridge when we get there

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty, i started this last night, and now it's done!! it was so fun to write, and very therapeutic (haha i need help i should not be this good at hiding emotions from my family). i hope you enjoy!

Keith had never thought much of Lance until Keith became the black paladin. Then, when Lance was his red paladin, he realized just how much Lance did for the team.

Lance was their rock, the binding force that held the team together. Lance may not have been the most clever or understanding when the team had begun defending the universe, but so much had changed. Keith was part Galra, who had been their enemy. Shiro disappeared, a clone returned in his place, Kuron died, and the team had to decide who would pilot which lion yet again. But Lance had been the easiest to figure out of all.

When Kuron realized what he was, he immediately stepped down from the team. The team was left without a black paladin, and in a moment of need, Black called to Lance. There was no changing that anymore. The two had bonded so well, they figured out how to lead quicker than anyone had.

Naturally, when Keith was told that he was needed as a paladin again, he all but leapt at the opportunity to come back. And when Red called to him again, it was like returning home. As soon as he stepped into her cockpit, she purred, telling him how she missed him and how Lance missed him.

Apparently, Lance missed him a lot more than he appeared. Red seemed very eager to spill the juicy gossip, but Keith noticed how she didn’t show him everything. But the things she did show him proved what he already knew: Lance was key to Voltron.

When Kuron didn’t know he was Kuron, Lance was the reason the team didn’t fight every second. He had done his best to calm the team down, to try and diffuse Kuron’s anger. And when it hadn’t worked, he talked to the other paladins privately, reassuring them.

Keith appreciated Lance a lot more than he realized. Keith also realized how much he missed his red paladin.

 _Black Paladin, now,_ Red corrected him, and Keith shook his head in disbelief.

“That’s right,” he agreed. “Lance is the black paladin. I never thought I would see the day, you know?”

 _Don’t be rude,_ Red reprimanded, and Keith laughed. _And stop hiding in here. Go see your family._

Keith shook his head. “Okay, _mom._ ” He felt Red purr, and he walked down the ramp of the- _his_ lion.

To his surprise, Lance was there, waiting for him.

“Hey, Keith,” Lance said a little awkwardly. “I heard you were back.”

Keith shrugged and pushed his hood back. “I heard you were in need of a paladin. I think the Blade would much rather have me leave then have Coran pilot a lion,” he smiled.

“That’s very true,” Lance agreed. Then, he surprised Keith even more by gathering him up in a hug.

Keith felt his face heat up, and it was almost like he could _hear_ Red in the back of his mind, teasing him in the way that only she could do.

 _Shut up,_ he thought back to her.

Lance backed away from Keith almost within a second, his face red. “Sorry,” he said quietly. “I know you don’t like hugs that much.”

“It’s okay!” Keith quickly reassured him, thinking of how to exactly say how much more than “okay” it was. “It was- uh, it was nice. I missed you, Lance.”

 _He missed you too,_ Keith heard Red snicker, and a fresh burn appeared on Lance’s face. Evidently, Red had given up on filtering herself.

Lance scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, Red’s right. I- I missed you a lot, buddy.”

“Keith!” The red paladin turned to see Shiro running at a dead-on sprint towards him. Lance backed away, laughing, letting the two see each other in person for the first time in months.

“Hey, Shiro,” Keith smiled at his honorary brother.

Shiro sighed, trying to catch his breath from his run. “Keith,” he said, and Keith was hugged for the second time in two minutes. Not that he minded, though. He already knew that Red would be using all of this against him when he tried to act tough around her.

“I’m glad to see you okay, Shiro. I know there was a lot of drama with Kuron and-“ Keith stopped talking when he saw Lance trying to discreetly get his attention. He looked at him, confused, and Shiro shook his head.

“It’s alright, Keith. I just… I don’t like to bring it up right now? I’m still not quite myself,” Shiro admitted, and Keith put a hand on his shoulder.

“You’ll be alright,” Keith said confidently. “So, if I’m red, and Lance is black, and Allura is blue, are you just going to be Coran’s helper?”

Shiro nodded. “Honestly, it’s kind of a relief. It’s enough stress just dealing with you, so…” Shiro trailed off teasingly.

“Hey!” Keith protested, but he laughed along anyway. Keith glanced towards Lance and was surprised to notice that the black paladin was looking directly at him. Keith caught his eyes, and Lance smiled at him.

Keith barely even felt the rest of the night fly by. He saw everyone else. Pidge cried, but Keith hadn’t expected anything else. They kept up a tough façade, but in reality, the green paladin was like his little sibling. Hunk cried as well, and Keith wasn’t surprised by that either. Allura was unexpected, though. First, she kissed Shiro on the cheek, which was apparently normal now since no one else batted an eye. Keith made a mental note to check in with Shiro about that later. Them, Allura quickly wiped something from her eye, and hugged Keith. Months (years?) ago, she had promised that him being Galra meant nothing, but she still was very awkward around him. Now, here she was, giving a part-Galra who just came from a Galra group a hug. Keith’s face muscles hurt from smiling.

Later, he found himself sitting in the lounge, the paladins slowly fading away to go sleep. Everyone was reluctant to leave Keith, but everyone was also exhausted. Pretty soon, Keith found himself alone with Lance and Shiro again, with Shiro on the opposite couch of him and Lance.

Shiro gave a long, extremely fake yawn. “Alright boys, I’m going to bed. Goodnight Lance, goodnight Keith!”

He raised his eyebrows at Keith, and Keith glared him down until he raised his hands in surrender. Shiro left the room, and Keith was alone with the black paladin.

For a while, they sat in a comfortable silence. The two boys, knowingly or not, had moved closer over the past few minutes until Keith was able to easily rest his head on Lance’s shoulder. Which he did.

“Hey,” Lance announced suddenly, and Keith jumped at the explosion of noise in the quiet. “Can I show you something?”

“Um, sure?” Keith shrugged. “Where?”

Lance hummed in excitement. “Follow me,” he declared, and Keith had no choice but to jump up from his spot on the couch and chase after Lance.

After what seemed like endless turns around the Castle, Lance stopped in front of a door. “Close your eyes,” he whispered.

“Why? And why are we whispering?” Keith whispered back.

Lance smirked. “Just do it!”

Keith closed his eyes.

He let himself be led into the unknown room, and when Lance had walked him into what Keith assumed was the center of the room, Lance had him lay down onto his back. Keith did as he was told.

“Okay, open your eyes in three,

two,

one,”

Keith didn’t hear the rest of Lance’s sentence as he gazed into what appeared to be the entire universe in the sky above him.

The entire room was a dome, with the ceiling made of glass so as to gaze into the endless constellations. He and Lance were laying in the middle of it, laying on their backs and taking in what couldn’t be seen from earth.

“Oh my god,” Keith said quietly, trying not to disturb the peace of the moment.

“I know, right?” Lance replied just as softly from directly beside him.

Keith let himself have conversations with Lance silently, both of them admiring the stars and pointing out certain parts of the sky without saying a word. Neither boy needed to say a word to understand what the other was thinking, so when Keith gripped Lance’s hand with his own, Lance squeezed back.

The stars winked down at Lance and Keith as they laid there for hours, and when Shiro found them curled up together the next morning, he shut the door without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> i love writing fluff, you know? also, if anyone has anything you want to mention about this, please comment! i love getting to see that my works are read and that people are enjoying my writing :P thanks for reading!  
> -rosey


End file.
